PARTY
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: What if Cal took Gillian to the party in 'Truth or Consequences'


**I don't own The Lightman Group, so don't sue me. What happened if Cal took Gillian to the party in 'Truth or Consequences'? Here's my little one-shot. My twin dying for it so here we go.**

THELIGHTMANGROUP THELIGHTMANGROUP FOSTER LIGHTMAN FOSTER LIGHTMAN

She tapped her nails on her desk "How am I going to get those kids out of there?" She saw Cal walking toward her door, down the hallway. He walked in her office and sat in front of her on her white chair. He threw the case file on her desk.

"You know about the case me and Torres are working on?" He motioned to the file.

"Um, yeah." She picked it up and glanced through the file, then repeated it back to him.

"Yeah that's the one." He said. "Torres and I are going to a campus party to try and find the boy."

"Okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well no one is gonna believe that I'm with her, so she's going in alone, but I still need to be there. So I need you to come with me." He looked down at his shirt and picked at invisible lint.

"What?"

"I need you to pretend you're with me for the party tonight. And you're going to have to look pretty hot to be invited to that kind of a party. You can come to my office before it starts at 9." He spoke over his shoulder as he got up and walked out into the hallway. After a few seconds of being completely stunned Gillian finally picked up the phone and called Loker.

"Hey, Loker, you're going to have to work on this case by yourself for a while. Lightman needs my help with his case."

"Sure thing Foster." He said back, then hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse and decided she should probably update her wardrobe for tonight.

"Hey, Cal, what do you want me to wear?" She sat down on the edge of his table and crossed her legs. From the angle he was sitting, he could see up to mid-thigh on her leg. He subconsciously licked his lips and looked away to hide his arousal.

"Um, like I said earlier something hot. Miniskirt, tank top, high heels, you know."

"Okay, well since I haven't needed any of that in a while I'm going to go to the store. I'll be back around 7."

"See you then. Have a good time." He retorted.

THELIGHTMANGROUP THELIGHTMANGROUP FOSTER LIGHTMAN FOSTER LIGHTMAN

She tried on outfit after outfit until she found the right one, hot pink tank top, mid-thigh length, black denim miniskirt, and black wedge high-heels. She bought them then dropped by the drug store to pick up some Advil; she might need it in the morning. She then drove back to the Lightman Group. When she got there she grabbed her make-up and her new clothes, and then walked to the bathroom. She put on a layer of mascara, black eyeliner, and pink eye shadow. She changed into her outfit, took her old clothes back to her office, and walked down to Cal's office. She saw the double takes of surprise as she walked down the hallway. Once his door was behind her, she spun around 360 degrees.

"How do I look?" She smiled and let out a nervous giggle.

"Wow you look amazing, Foster." He could feel his hands start to sweat and he was sure his pupils were blown wide.

"Jeans and a polo? C'mon Cal you could've done better than that. I mean don't put on a miniskirt, but still."

"Ha ha. Now how long has it been since you were at a party like this?"

"Oh, um probably like a decade ago." She blinked back the memory of waking up with a hangover in some completely random guys' apartment and throwing up in his bed.

"Okay, so the dancing at these parties is-"

"I'll fit in, trust me."

"Alright little miss party, lets go." He opened the door and motioned for her to walk out.

THELIGHTMANGROUP THELIGHTMANGROUP FOSTER LIGHTMAN FOSTER LIGHTMAN

"Okay, we're here." He said, pulling up to the curb.

She stepped out of the car and automatically heard some whistles, whether they were drunk or not, she liked the attention. She heard a familiar sharp whistle and spun around to see Cal reaching for her hand.

"C'mon." He motioned toward the door. She followed him in and grabbed the first drink handed to her, he did the same. They saw Torres, but decided to let her be. She was drunk at this point and getting friendly with the guys.

"Torres seems to be doing well." Gillian whispered to Cal.

"Yeah I see."

By the time the second song ended Gillian was on her fourth drink. She was dancing and trying her best to mingle.

"Hey man." Cal felt someone tap his shoulder. He spun around to see a college kid, not so unusual.

"Yeah?" Cal said to him.

"That girl, is she with you?" He pointed to Gillian, of course. Cal studied his face for a few moments.

"Yeah that's my girl." Even at the small lie he couldn't help but wish it was true.

"Damn…She's hot." He licked his lips as he eyed Gillian, who was drunk and leaning on a guy. Her mouth was close to his ear and the look on the guys face said that she was nibbling on his ear.

"Thank you?"

"No problem, man." He strolled onto the dance floor and grabbed her hand. "Hi, I'm Jason."

"Hey, I'm Gillian." Cal watched as they danced. The farther up Gillian's body Jason's hands got, the more drinks Cal had. By the time he walked out onto the dance floor he was up to seven drinks and Gillian was on drink number eleven.

"Hey mind if I have a dance." Cal grabbed Gillian's hand from Jason's and pulled her to him. She spun to face away from him and swung her hips back and forth in his hands.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" He leaned into her neck as he spoke in her ear.

"Yeah. But so are you." She leaned back against him. She wasn't mean when she was drunk. She was giddy and flirty.

"Shouldn't we be acting like we're together?"

"Um aren't we?" He asked, confused.

"Not really…I mean other than dancing together." She explained.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. Is this better?" He leaned in and kissed her. She moaned as his tongue slid over hers. They broke apart briefly.

"Yes, way better." She bat her eyelashes at him, before stepping forward and closing the gap between them again.

It was driving him crazy. Right on que there was that little voice inside his head that started telling him that he SHOULD NOT be doing this. It was FOSTER. But like always he told the little voice to go to hell. He was going to do whatever he wanted to do. He pressed himself closer to Gill, deepening the kiss. This just felt so RIGHT. It's like he had been living for this exact moment.

She broke away, and looked up at him like a little kid, and said, "Aren't you at least going to take me home first?" His eyes slightly widened at the tone she used. He had never heard that voice before. He was loving drunk Foster.

"Of course, Luv." He said, attempting to bow but succeeding only in falling flat on his face. Gillian began giggling uncontrollably. Before long both were leaning against the wall, tears running down their faces and they were holding their sides.

Gillian was the first to control her laughter, "We'd better go Cal. We do have work in the morning." Before he could protest he saw the way she was watching him, understanding crossed his face before he all but ran after her. This was going to be a night to remember. They had almost completely forgotten they were there for a case. "Cal wait. What about the case?" His eyes left hers for a brief moment only to check on Torres. She was still dancing, but this time with a small group of guys.

"She'll be fine on her own and she can tell us what happened tomorrow at work." He shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to appear nonchalant. She continued to stare at Torres as Cal stared at her. A small smile appeared on her face as she turned back to Cal grabbed his hand. She began pulling him toward the front door when Jason walked by. His eyes lingered on Gillian a bit too long, at least that what Cal thought.

THELIGHTMANGROUP THELIGHTMANGROUP FOSTER LIGHTMAN FOSTER LIGHTMAN

Now it was her turn to have voices inside her head. As they were giggling in the back of the cab, on the way to his place, she began having thoughts. Even though they weren't doing the hot and heavy thing, they were still aroused. They didn't need to be over dramatic with their feelings. Her simple smile was enough to drive him crazy with passion. She lightly bit her lip while she was thinking, it was a thing of hers, and when she looked over at him, he was licking his lips as he watched her. She smiled in a seductive way before sliding over and slightly straddling his lap. As the cab turned, Cal was amazed at how well she held her balance. He felt her breath on the tip of his ear a split second before he registered the feel of her lips and tongue. His hands instinctively went to hips, not knowing the effect it had on her. Her hips jerked downward and her tongue plunged further down his throat.

"Gill." He barely grunted through their kisses. She reluctantly pulled back and sat on the edge of his knees.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, clearly retracing her movements in her head.

"Bloody hell, no! It's just if you keep going like that, the house isn't even close enough." He gave her a classic smirk. She flashed him one of hers before leaning forward to rest her forehead against his.

They sat like this until the cabbie pulled in front of his drive. They hopped out and Gillian tipsily waved to him, heels in hand, then began running off after Cal. As soon as they stumbled in the door, clothes began dropping to the floor.

THELIGTHMANGROUP THELIGHTMANGROUP FOSTER LIGHTMAN FOSTER LIGHTMAN

When her eyelids fluttered open, the first thing she did was look ever to her clock. Whoa, wait a second, where was she? She jerked up from the bed and felt a hand on her hip. She spun her head around to see Cal lying in bed next to her. She calmly began realizing the events of the previous night. Before she knew it her head was back on his shoulder nuzzling his neck. She wished it would stay like this, but she knew when he woke up everything would be different. He wouldn't want to cuddle or kiss or -

Her thoughts were cut off as she jumped out of bed (Thank God she knew her way around his house) and barely made the toilet. She was too tired to grab anything to wipe her face off, so she used the back of her hand. After she flushed the toilet and turned for Cal and his bed a pounding headache started and she felt her stomach was about to fail her again.

THELIGHTMANGROUP THELIGHTMANGROUP LIGHTMAN FOSTER LIGHTMAN FOSTER

He woke up fully expecting to watch her sleep, but when he finally opened his eyes nothing was there. No clothes, No Gillian, No nothing. He quickly got out of bed and stumbled through the room and the connected bathroom looking for her, or her stuff. He found a small note on his left nightstand:

'Cal,

Last night was great, you were everything I had ever imagined you would be. I don't think we should do it again though, especially if I'm going to wake up each time with this feeling. I care about you too much to be just one of those girls you shag and never talk to about it again. I'm different. I need more than that. I'm sure it's something you don't want. Again thanks.

Your best friend (I hope that doesn't change),

Gillian'

Her I's all dotted with small bubbles. He heard the front door close and prayed that his hung-over-feet could carry him down the stairs successfully. He burst out the front door screaming her name. Her head whipped around remarkably fast for someone with a killer hangover. She looked down to the ground, but stopped walking as he ran to catch up.

"Gill, I can't believe you would actually think like this." He shook the note at her. "You are so much more than that to me." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Even though her expression softened, he still saw some reservations in her stance. "Who is my best friend? Who is the only person that was there for ME whenever I got in trouble with the truth? Who is the person that, I hope, I get to spend the rest of my life with? You know at least as a friend, Luv." Her eyes began to water and she stepped into his embrace really feeling him.

"Cal that is so sweet. And I believe that it's really how you feel." She looked up at his her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Let's get you some aspirin."

As his hand moved around her shoulders, leading her back toward the house, she stepped into him, the bright sun getting to her. Even though she was a bit hung-over she felt it, this was home. With a man she was pretty sure she loved, and he was holding her, NOT against his will! Yeah, this was home, she just knew it.


End file.
